<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe in and out by eli0is0bored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002198">breathe in and out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored'>eli0is0bored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Stress, Yurio is a child and under too much stress, yuri and yurio have a good friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri couldn’t breathe, everything he did hurt. He couldn’t move off the floor, he couldn’t do anything, the only thing his body seemed capable of doing was just sitting there. The cold of the floor didn’t so anything to pull him out. The only thing it did was add to the overstimulation. Everything felt like too much, getting up, practice, eating, talking, socializing, not to mention having to care for his grandpa. It was just all too much. </p>
<p>basically Yurio has a panic attack and Yuri helps him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe in and out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>PANIC ATTACKS, INTERAL BATTLE, ANXIETY ATTACKS</p>
<p>the POVs might be confusing but i tried to make the names different so i hope its okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Yuri P.)</p>
<p>            Yuri couldn’t breathe, everything he did hurt. He couldn’t move off the floor, he couldn’t do anything, the only thing his body seemed capable of doing was just sitting there. The cold of the floor didn’t so anything to pull him out. The only thing it did was add to the overstimulation. Everything felt like too much, getting up, practice, eating, talking, socializing, not to mention having to care for his grandpa. It was just all <em>too much. </em></p>
<p>                The thing about being overworked is that most people can’t tell when they overwork themselves, most of the time it’s a huge build up until their bodies finally collapse and give out. And when I say, “give out.” They don’t mean an <em>actually</em> collapse, well, sometimes it is an actual collapse, but what I mean is a mental collapse. Eventually everything that you have been doing finally hits you in the face and suddenly you can’t take it anymore. It was an awful feeling, and its hard to chase the feeling away If someone doesn’t know how.</p>
<p>                Yuri was overworked… and he just got hit in the face with everything he has been putting up with. Now he was shutting down, he couldn’t think, the only thing he could focus on was how fast his brain was running. Yuri began to claw at his shirt, the tight fabric to constricting.</p>
<p>                He could vaguely hear someone yelling through the bathroom door, but he couldn’t understand what was being said, likely Yakow yelling at him to hurry up, to hell with him, Yuri felt like he was dying. He wasn’t going back out to the rink like this, he <em>couldn’t </em>go back out like this, he could barely move, fuck practice.</p>
<p>               </p>
<p>(Yuri K.)</p>
<p>                He was a bit worried, no, that was an understatement, he was <em>very </em>worried. Something had been off with Yurio since the beginning of the day, he seemed more tense, more irritable, just not like himself. He barely spoke to anybody, but the exhausting and annoyance surrounded him like an aura. Nearly fifteen minutes ago, Yurio had fallen on the ice, on a <em>double axel, </em>something he’s been able to land since he was a pre-teen. After that he had gotten up and gone straight to the rink’s bathroom, and he hasn’t come out since.</p>
<p>                “Yakow! Where’s Yura?”</p>
<p>                Yakow just shrugged, “Don’t know.” And went back to yelling at Mila for god knows what. Yuri searched around the rink for any sight of Yurio hiding but the only thing he could find where his skates thrown to the side, his skate guards weren’t even on them. Yuri spotted Victor, he came right over as soon as their eyes met, “You okay?”</p>
<p>                Yuri began unlacing his skates, “I’m worried about Yurio, I’m going to go check on him.”</p>
<p>                Victor’s brows knitted together, “Where did he go?”</p>
<p>                “He’s been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, do you want me to come with?”</p>
<p>                “No, I think I got him. If I need you, I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>                He sighed dramatically, his hand on his forehead, “Okay… good luck with our angry son.”</p>
<p>                Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle, but it didn’t fix the small pit in his stomach, he couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong with Yurio. He normally didn’t hide away for this long unless something was wrong. He opened the bathroom door, “Yuri?”</p>
<p>                He heard heavy breathing and what sounded like… <em>whimpers. </em>Yuri walked towards the bathroom showers, nothing there, and still no response from Yurio. Yuri moved towards the stalls, “Yuri, you okay?”</p>
<p>                “F-fuck off.”</p>
<p>                It was so quiet and small, but Yuri heard it nonetheless, the biggest stall, he walked to the front of the door, knocked once, “Yuri… are you okay?”</p>
<p>                He heard another whimper from behind the door, a fucking <em>whimper, </em>Yuri sat down against the stall door, he didn’t want to just walk in, the heavy breathing sounded a lot like hyperventilating, but even then, if Yuri went in, it could make things worse.</p>
<p>                “Yuri, we’re worried, please tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>                A pound hits against the door, “Can you just fuck off… <em>please?”</em></p>
<p>                Shit. Something was wrong, Yurio never said please, not even when he was in Japan with his parents, Yuri backed away from the stall and instead leaned against, the wall across from the bathroom door, “You know I can’t leave you like this. Please just let me in, Yuri.”</p>
<p>                “Why should I?”</p>
<p>                He sounded so tired, his voice was small, Yuri’s heart kept dropping every time her heard that voice, it didn’t sound like him, “Because, you’re practically family and you’ve locked yourself in a bathroom stall. I’m worried about you and I need to make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>                He heard a deep breath, at least he wasn’t hyperventilating, if he hyperventilated too much then Yuri would’ve had to go in and get him. The lock on the door clicked, and out came Yurio. His face red, his eyes puffy, he looked like shit if Yuri was being honest.</p>
<p>                “Yuri… What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Yuri P.)</p>
<p>                “Yuri… What happened?”</p>
<p>                Yuri could barely tell what was happening, all he knew is that he opened the door, why did he open the door, he could’ve just stay inside and waited until it felt like he wasn’t dying. He should’ve just sent the pig away and told him he was sick or some shit. Yuri gripped the inside of his jackets pockets hard enough that they might as well rip open, his breathing had slowed but he still felt like passing out, could be exhausting or maybe just pain.</p>
<p>                Yuri thought about slamming the stall door closed, but that wouldn’t solve anything, it would only make Katsudon worry more. He was sitting on the floor, just looking up at him with the most disgusting look, he was just so <em>worried. </em>It was just so gross. He didn’t need worry. He didn’t need anything.</p>
<p>                Katsudon stood up, but didn’t touch him, “Yuri, you look horrible.”</p>
<p>                “No shit.”</p>
<p>                <em>Fuck. </em>He sounded so small, even Yuri could tell that he sounded bad, talking hurt. It didn’t physically hurt, it just made him even more tired than he already was. He needed the pig gone; he could tell he was going down again just from the tightness in his throat.</p>
<p>                “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>                “Can you just- just go?”</p>
<p>                It was a stupid question if Yuri was being honest, he knew Katsudon wasn’t going to leave, not when he knew he looked like shit.</p>
<p>                “You know I can’t. It’s okay Yuri, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>                That broke a dam, Yuri’s body wracked with sobs, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in, he just couldn’t, Yuuri immediately sank to the ground as Yuri went down as well, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the boy, “Talk to me.”</p>
<p>                “I’m just- I’m just really tired…”</p>
<p>                That was an understatement, he was done with everything. But talking was such a pain. He began rubbing smalls circles on his back, the movement small but still nice at the same time.</p>
<p>                “Okay, I know. What can I do?”</p>
<p>                <em>Just hold me. </em>It’s all he wanted to say, he didn’t want anything more than to be comforted but how could he say that without sounding weak, he already felt weak enough, he didn’t anymore weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Yuri K.)</p>
<p>                Yuri isn’t stupid, he knew what Yurio needed, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with the kid, to much contact and he shuts down, at least Yurio was letting him support him, making sure he didn’t fall in on himself. Yuri rubbed his back, not even sure if Yurio could notice the slight movement, but he still did it anyway.</p>
<p>                “I’m just- I’m just so tired.”</p>
<p>                He knew that Yurio carried a lot on his shoulders, more than any child or even some adults should ever have to worry about. Yuri might not know exactly how much Yurio had to worry about, but he does know that he would be breaking down every other day if he had to deal with what Yurio dealt with.</p>
<p>                His grandpa was old, he needed medication, and a lot of it. The meds were expensive, he would know, he once had to drive Yurio to the pharmacy to pick them up. The mass number of pills and the expense was exceptional. Yuri also knew that Yurio was the main breadwinner in the home, his grandpa didn’t bring in any money, which was why Yurio was so worried about winning, he didn’t win, they had no money.</p>
<p>                Skating was already an insane amount of pressure, let alone everything else, Yurio was holding up well, almost too well, which is something that Yuri had repeatedly pointed out to Victor. He didn’t even know everything else that could’ve been going on.</p>
<p>                “Okay, I know. What can I do?”</p>
<p>                Yuri had a feeling he knew the answer, he just pulled himself close to Yurio, “Can I hold you?”</p>
<p>                More sobs, Yurio nodded a little, “<em>Please...”</em></p>
<p>                “Okay, it’s okay, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>                Yuri pulled both towards to wall, where he had been sitting originally, he pushed Yurio to his side so he could almost cradle him, after several minutes, it had seemed he had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>                <em>Good, he must be exhausted from all that.</em></p>
<p>Yuri very carefully stood up with Yurio in his arms, he quietly, already with a finger to his mouth to shush everyone, Mila’s eyes widened as she saw the pair, so did Georgi’s, they normally didn’t Yurio so… so vulnerable with someone else other than his grandpa. Yakov walked over to Yuri, he whispered so Yurio wouldn’t wake, “Is Yura okay?”</p>
<p>                Yuri nodded, “I’m taking him to my apartment for a while.”<br/>                Yakov nodded and gave them no argument, despite how he acted, he knew when his skates needed a break. Victor took off his skates and jogged towards them both, Victor stayed quiet as his pecked his husband’s cheek, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>                “I don’t quite know, but I’m taking him back to our place.”</p>
<p>                “Do you want me to come with?”</p>
<p>                “It’s okay, you stay here and finish out the last few hours of practice. I’ve got him.”</p>
<p>                Victor smiled and kissed him again, “Okay, if you say so. I’ll be home sometime around dinner.”</p>
<p>                Yuri nodded and didn’t even bother to grab anything other than his and Yurio’s phone, he put Yurio in the backseat of his car and drove the twenty minutes back to his apartment.</p>
<p>                Once they got there, Yurio was still dead asleep, which made sense, he was likely panicking in the bathroom for thirty minutes, which is an exhausting amount of time to be in panic mode. Even ones that lasted ten minutes totally drained Yuri, and he had better stamina than Victor.</p>
<p>                Yurio put him on the couch and laid a blanket over him, when he woke up, things were blurry and confusing, but Yurio knew what had happened. So, Yuri made him dinner, and he stayed on the couch with Yuri and Victor that night, they didn’t make him talk about what happened, they let that come a bit more naturally, but eventually Yurio talked about it.</p>
<p>                And eventually they all fell asleep while Jurassic Park played in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, panic attacks suck and I want yall to know that you aren't alone and that there is always someone to talk to if you need it. Whether its a parent, friend, therapist, counselor, or a random person online. <br/>also imso sorry that the ending is horrible, i couldnt think of anything else-</p>
<p>~Author (aka Eli)<br/>(pronouns- they/them, he/him, xe/xem, moon/moons)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>